


Animal Magic

by bynks



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bynks/pseuds/bynks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yasuda is compared to a puppy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Magic

“You’re not a puppy.” Murakami rolled his eyes to the younger man in front of him. “And, don’t say you are cute like one. Adoption is not easy, it’s not like picking up stray puppies.” He said the shorter boy. The young boy just pouted not saying anything. “Shota, pouting like that is not going to get you anywhere.” Murakami said as he laid his hands on the younger one’s shoulders. Yasuda sat silent still pouting. “What?” He questioned.  
  
“You said I’m not cute.” Yasuda replied.  
  
“Fine you’re cute.” Murakami said and instantly Yasuda’s face beamed with his bright smile.


End file.
